Wild romance
by Ruki-sanGazetto
Summary: Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Daesung ! Personne n'as oublier ce jour si particulier excepter le pauvre T.O.P qui ne trouve rien de mieux que de lui offrir une journée au zoo ... D-light vas être aux anges mais en ce qui concerne le reste de son groupe c'est une autre histoire ... Yaoi /!\ G-dragon x T.O.P


Coucou c'est encore moi ! Eh oui comme promis c'est ma journée j'en poste un maximum pour plus vous plaire ! Comme je l'ais dis pour ma one-shot d'avant si j'ai un maximum de review je mettrais en ligne la fiction que je suis en train de rédiger. Pour vous mettre un peu l'eau à la bouche je vous fait un résumé mais rapide hein il ne faudrait pas tout révéler : Miku a été engager en tant que stagière à la PS Compagny pour que lui et son groupe puisse en faire partie une fois le contrat terminé. Seulement le chanteur des An café va découvrir que ce n'est pas si facile et même quand il s'agit d'amener les café aux groupes de la PS ...

Voilà un petit avant goût vous en saurait un peu plus lors de mon prochain poste ! En attendant voici mon one-shot sur les BigBang au grand complet !

Titre : Wild Romance

Auteur : Ruki-san

Pairing : G-dragon x T.O.P

Disclamer : Les Bigbang ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire est bien à moi ! Bon alors rated T là aussi il n'y a pas vraiment de lemon mais un bon début en tout cas !

Résumé : Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Daesung ! Personne n'as oublier ce jour si particulier excepter le pauvre T.O.P qui ne trouve rien de mieux que de lui offrir une journée au zoo ... D-light vas être aux anges mais en ce qui concerne le reste de son groupe c'est une autre histoire ...

* * *

Séoul le 26 avril 2012. Le groupe des Bigbang s'était réunis pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à un des membres de leur groupe qui n'était autre que Dae-sung ! Le jeune garçon fut surpris par tant d'attention de la part de ses amis et surtout qu'ils n'aient pas oublié le jour de son anniversaire. Les 5 jeunes hommes étaient réunis autour d'une table fêtant l'événement avec quelques coupes de champagne.

Ji Yong : Ça te fait quel âge au fait ?

Dae-Sung : Ce ne sont pas des choses à demander tu sais !

YoungBae : Oh allé tu n'es pas si vieux que ça !

Dae-Sung : 23 ans

Lee Seung : Alors joyeux 23 ans !

Dae-Sung : Merci !

Le blond fit un grand sourire au reste du groupe avant de prendre son verre. Chacun trinqua en ce jour spécial puis les conversations continuèrent durant une heure. C'était maintenant l'heure des cadeaux et tout le groupe sortit le sien sauf bien sûr T.O.P qui pour chaque anniversaire oublie ce détail des plus importants. Dae-Sung fut émerveillé par tous ses présents et les remercia un par un. Et puis ce fut au tour du rappeur qui resta sans voix face à la mine réjouit de l'autre.

SeungHyun : Joyeux anniversaire mon vieux !

Dae-Sung : Merci ! C'est quoi mon cadeau ?

SeungHyun : Euh ton cadeau …

Le rappeur hésita un long moment sans savoir quoi dire à son ami. A côté de lui G-Dragon s'empêchais de toutes ses forces pour ne pas rire. Il avait beaucoup de mal et c'était enfoncé dans le fauteuil sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais manque de chance T.O.P, eut juste à tourner le regard pour comprendre tout a fait que son ami se moquait de lui. Il fronça alors les sourcils avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le blond qui n'attendait qu'une seule chose : son cadeau.

SeungHyun : Mon cadeau va être tellement exceptionnel que personne ne m'arrive à la cheville ! Je t'offre … Une journée au zoo !

Ce fut d'un seul coup le silence complet dans la salle. Tout le monde observait le pauvre rappeur qui ne savait plus du tout quoi faire. Ji Yong ne put se retenir plus et explosa de rire ouvertement. Il s'affalait à moitié sur le canapé. Le garçon se tenait le ventre et n'arrivais pas à s'arrêter tandis que T.O.P le fusillait du regard.

Ji Yong : C'est ça ton cadeau génialissime ?!

Dae-Sung : Mais c'est géniale ! J'ai toujours rêvé que l'un de vous me le propose !

Ji Yong s'arrêta immédiatement de rire et regarda son ami avec une tête en décomposition. Il avait perdue complétement son sourire et haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

Ji Yong : Tu rigole là j'espère ?

Dae-Sung : Non je suis le plus heureux du monde !

Le blond sauta dans les bras de son aîné et T.O.P resta étonné avant de lancer un regard de triomphe à G-Dragon qui fumait sur place. Ji Yong ne pouvait s'empêcher de fusiller le rappeur du regard avant de croiser les bras, vexé.

YoungBae : Eh bien si c'est ce qui te rend heureux allons-y.

Annonça le brun fort peu convaincu de ce cadeau. Dae-Sung fonça vers la voiture tellement pressé d'y être. Le plus âgé se tourna alors vers G-D un grand sourire imprimé sur les lèvres.

SeungHyun : Pas si bête que ça n'empêche pas vrai ?

Ji Yong : C'est surtout toi qui es bête ! On va trouver sûrement un de tes frères là-bas tu sais les chimpanzés !

Il partit devant et le dernier dans la pièce ne cessa de rire le trouvant tout simplement trop craquant quand il était en colère. Il décida de rejoindre le reste du groupe dans la voiture et resta silencieux tout le voyage. Une fois arrivé c'est sans surprise que le premier à sortir n'était autre que celui qui fête son anniversaire. Il fonça comme une fusé n'attendant même pas les autres.

Lee Seung : Regardez le on le tient même plus …

YoungBae : C'est pour ça qu'on va s'en occupé

Lee Seung : Quoi ? Nous mais …

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester que Taeyang l'emmenais déjà vers le parc. T.O.P avançais les mains dans les poches auprès de G-Dragon qui tirait toujours la gueule.

SeungHyun : Ben alors mon petit Ji Yong on boude toujours ?

Pour seul réponse le plus jeune le fusilla du regard avant d'avancer plus vite. T.O.P ne perdit pas son sourire bien au contraire. Il aimait bien taquiner son cadet il faut avouer que c'était plutôt amusant il ne s'en lassait jamais. Dae-Sung proposa alors d'aller dans la partie Est du zoo qui abritais tous les animaux de la savane. T.O.P s'arrêta devant l'enclos des léopards pour les admirer. Ji Yong était plus loin et regardait les lions. Le rappeur s'approcha alors du leader avant de s'accouder à la barrière près de lui.

SeungHyun : Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure.

G-Dragon tourna son regard pour l'écouter se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien parler mais sans pour autant prononcer le moindre mot.

SeungHyun : Je me considère tout de même beaucoup plus proche du lion que du chimpanzé

Ji Yong : Faut que t'arrêtes de rêver mon pauvre même le rôle du chaton te vas mal alors un lion !

SeungHyun : Ah oui ? Et toi tu serais la gazelle, pas vrai ?

Un grand silence se fit dans lequel le chanteur du groupe ne pus s'empêcher de rougir à la remarque de son aînée. Il resta bouche bée avant de reprendre ses esprit et d'afficher à nouveau de la colère.

Ji Yong : Tu … Tu dis n'importe quoi de toute façon !

Le leader partie dans une autre direction plus que vexé. T.O.P le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Il soupira et se tourna alors vers les lions qui se trouvaient non loin de lui.

SeungHyun : Moi je trouve qu'on a plutôt un air de famille non ?

L'animal se mis à rugir faisant sursauter le rappeur qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il regarda alors le félin avec un air de défit.

SeungHyun : Moi aussi je peux le faire !

L'animal fonça alors vers les barreaux ou se trouvait le chanteur récemment. Celui-ci n'insista pas plus et s'éloigna des créatures avant qu'ils n'aient l'idée de s'échapper de là.

YoungBae : Dae-Sung … Je peux savoir ce que tu fou ?

Le blond se tenais allonger sur le ventre au-dessus d'un rocher une paire de jumelle à la main observant l'enclos des girafes.

Dae-Sung : Chut vous allez les faires fuir !

Lee Seung : Elles sont enfermées il est peu probable qu'elles s'échappent …

YoungBae : Bon et si on allait voir les zèbres qu'en dit-tu ?

Dae-Sung : Non je suis sur une piste !

Le chanteur quitta son rocher pour s'approcher de l'enclos. Seungri souffla et retint sa colère face à un Taeyang plus qu'à bout.

Lee Seung : J'en ai marre on dirait qu'on surveille un gamin de 4 ans !

YoungBae : Oh arrêtes de te plaindre ça pourrait être pire …

Lee Seung : Ah oui ? Du genre ?

YoungBae : Non ! Dae-Sung lâche cette autruche !

Lee Seung : T'as raison … Maintenant c'est pire.

Seungri suivis son aîné qui c'étais précipité vers la grille. G-Dragon quant à lui se balader non loin des aquariums observant les orques et les dauphins en soupirant. Il se demandait qu'est ce qui pouvait bien faire ici et puis tendit la main pour caresser une raie qui passa près de là où il se trouvait.

SeungHyun : Pourquoi t'es partie comme ça je rigolais.

Ji Yong : Encore toi ? T'abuse ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois ?

SeungHyun : Rattraper ma proie voyons.

Dit-il avec un grand sourire. G-Dragon serra les dents et se tourna vers le rappeur. Il croisa les bras et lui fit le regard de la mort qui tue.

Ji Yong : Tu te prends encore pour le roi de la savane ?

SeungHyun : Non le roi tout court.

Ji Yong : La seule chose dont tu peux être roi c'est celui des abruties

T.O.P haussa un sourcil de défit quant à G-Dragon il lui répondit par un sourire narquois. Il s'apprêtais à répliquer une fois de plus lorsqu'un une vague se fit dans le bassin laissant quelques bons litres d'eau submerger le pauvre leader. SeungHyun ne pus s'empêcher de rire en voyant la tête de son ami et se tourna vers l'aquarium au l'orque avait fait son exploit.

SeungHyun : Alors là pour une fois ce n'est pas moi.

G-Dragon avait les bras éloigner de son corps de chaque côté de son corps observant son vis-à-vis avec haine et mépris. Il secoua les bras laissant tomber l'eau qu'il avait sur lui.

Ji Young : Je suis sûr que c'est de ta faute !

SeungHyun : Comment ? Tu crois que je les ais payer pour qu'ils fassent ça ?

Dit-il de manière ironique. Le plus jeune partis dans une autre direction tremper de la tête au pied.

SeungHyun : Ben où tu vas ?

Ji Yong : Sécher ton énorme connerie !

SeungHyun : Ce n'est pas croyable ça il croit encore que c'est moi ! Cela dis j'en aurais été capable.

Il prit un poisson dans un seau qui se trouvait près de lui et le lança à l'orque en le félicitant. Après ça il partit à son tour tombant sur ses trois autres amis.

SeungHyun : Ah ben vous êtes là ?

Dae-Sung : Aide moi ils ne veulent pas me laisser plonger dans le bassin aux requins !

YoungBae : Pour la énième fois Dae-Sung, tu n'es pas au safari !

Lee Seung : On ne peut pas faire une pause ? J'en peu plus de lui courir après …

YoungBae : On est la honte de Séoul … Si les autres célébrités de la K-pop nous voyez ils rigoleraient bien …

SeungHyun : Allons les gars n'abandonnez pas je sais que vous valez mieux que ça … Bon courage.

Sans plus de sermon il leur tapota l'épaule et continua son chemin. Taeyang retint Seungri qui allait faire un massacre.

Lee Seung : Je crois que je vais le frapper.

YoungBae : Laisse tombé … Bref Dae-Sung je te laisse aller voir les loups si tu me promets de ne pas leur voler leur nourriture …

En se tournant il s'aperçut que l'interpeller n'était plus là. Il secoua Seungri comme un prunier lui faisant remarquer sa disparition.

YoungBae : On tourne le dos 30 secondes et il est déjà plus là il faut qu'on le retrouve !

Lee Seung : La prochaine fois que Seung à une idée rappel moi de lui faire mettre où je pense !

Et c'est ainsi que les deux garçons se remirent à la poursuite de leur ami disparue. G-Dragon traversais la forêt remplie de cerfs et de paons. Il était resté un moment au soleil pour sécher avant de reprendre sa route. Il avait la tête baisser et ne regardais même plus les animaux autour de lui. Il repensait au rappeur et à leur petite guerre. Malgré qu'il lui tape sur le système il le trouvait tout de même attachant … Voir même très attirant … Il secoua la tête pour effacer cette pensée et soupira de nouveau laissant ses pas le guider. C'est alors qu'un buisson non loin de lui se mit à bouger. Il s'en éloigna ne voulant pas savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière. Il entendit comme des bruits de pas le suivre mais en se tournant il ne vit personne. Son cœur commença à battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il regardait de tous les côtés scrutant le moindre détail et observant toute les choses anormales.

SeungHyun : C'est moi que tu cherches ?

G-Dragon fit un bon de 2 mètre et se tourna voyant son ami appuyer à un arbre toujours ce même sourire aux lèvres. Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de l'envoyer avec les ours. Il reprit son souffle car malgré tout la peur avait bien été présente.

Ji Yong : J'espère que t'es venus pour t'excuser ?

SeungHyun : Non pas vraiment

Ji Yong : Alors au revoir

Il rebroussa chemin loin de T.O.P se faisant arrêter par celui-ci qui lui barra le chemin.

SeungHyun : Tu crois que je vais te laisser t'échapper ?

Ji Yong : Seung arrête ça tout de suite !

SeungHyun : Sinon quoi ?

Ji Yong ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre et fit demi-tour essayant au maximum de l'éviter mais fut arrêter par des bras puissant autour de sa taille. Il resta sans voix et sentit son cœur s'accélérer. T.O.P posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami avec un sourire sournois.

SeungHyun : Où que tu aille je te retrouverais ma gazelle …

Il se décida enfin à lâcher sa proie qui resta immobile les joues légèrement rougies par les événements. Ce fut le plus âgé des deux qui partit le premier laissant le leader pétrifier. Il se ressaisit quelques secondes après mettant une main sur sa poitrine. Il constata la vitesse de ses pulsations et se mordit la lèvre en baissant les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui pour être sûr qu'il soit vraiment seul avant de continuer à s'enfoncer dans la forêt …

YoungBae : Merde Dae-Sung va rendre ça à sa mère qui sait ce qui peut arriver !

Dae-Sung : Mais regard comme il est adorable !

Lee Seung : Depuis quand un œuf de serpent c'est adorable ?!

Dae-Sung : Mais non ce n'est pas un œuf de serpent c'est celui d'un alligator !

Seungri et Taeyang le regardait désormais avec des yeux comme des billes se disant que les dégâts pourrait être bien pire. Taeyang repris l'œuf des mains du blond avec pour intention de le ramener où il avait trouvé.

Dae-Sung : Mais ! Je voulais l'élever !

Lee Seung : Un alligator ?! Mais t'es vraiment idiot mon pauvre !

YoungBae : Viens Lee c'est toi qui vas le remettre

Lee Sung : Moi ?! Mais t'es fou ou quoi je ne suis pas suicidaire !

YoungBae : N'empêche qu'on a un œuf qui est sur le point d'éclore sur les bras et que je n'ai pas envie que ça me retombe dessus !

Lee Seung : Et pourquoi moi ?!

YoungBae : Parce que tu es le plus jeune et que si tu meurs ce n'est pas grave.

Lee Seung : Merci … Alors ça je le prends en note pour la prochaine fois ou tu voudras de l'argent.

YoungBae : … Ok je vais le reposer …

Lee Seung : Merci ! Bon Dae-Sung viens le soleil commence à se coucher on va rentrer.

Dae-Sung : Oh déjà ?

Lee Seung : S'il te plait me rends pas la chose plus difficile que ça …

Dae-Sung : Ok …

T.O.P de son côté leva les yeux vers le soleil qui allait bientôt disparaître. La journée étais passé en un rien de temps. En tout cas il c'était bien amuser et compter un peu continuer avant de rentrer. Il reçut un texto de YoungBae qui disait qu'une fois la nuit tomber il fallait qu'il les retrouve près de la voiture pour partir. Il rangea son téléphone portable et afficha un sourire satisfait se disant qu'il lui restait encore quelques heures pour agir …

La nuit était maintenant présente avec toutes ses étoiles dans le ciel. Le zoo fermait bientôt ses portes et G-Dragon n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait la sortie. Il était toujours en pleine forêt et regardait de tous les coté où est ce qu'il pouvait y avoir un chemin. Malheureusement il faisait beaucoup trop noir pour y voir quoi que ce soit. Il avait froid et peur et tremblait de tous ses membres. Au moindres bruit le jeune homme se retournais et chercher l'origine du son avant de reprendre son chemin. Il en avait marre tourné en rond et sentit ses jambes trembler un peu plus il y avait peut-être ici des créatures en liberté …

YoungBae : C'est bon l'œuf à retrouver sa mère sans trop de dégât …

Lee Seung : Genre t'as fait ça sans te faire bouffer.

YoungBae : Et ben non figure toi ! Mais j'ai bien courus …

Lee Seung : Ah oui ? Retourne-toi

Taeyang s'exécuta et on pouvait voir que sa chemise était déchirée de part et d'autre dans son dos. Seungri fit un grand sourire et tendit une main vers Dae-Sung.

Lee Seung : Gagner

Dae-Sung : Oh ce n'est pas juste !

YoungBae : Ok je retiens ... Où sont G-D et T.O.P ?

Lee Seung : Pas encore là …

YoungBae : Oh merde mais qu'est ce qui foutent encore ses deux-là ?!

Ji Yong continuait de scruter chaque recoin de la forêt et s'arrêta sous une ranger d'arbre allant jusqu'à perte de vue. Il avait mal aux jambes à force de marcher et il faisait beaucoup trop noir pour retrouver son chemin … Il n'y avait pas un seul réverbère dans le coin à se demander si le zoo avait le budget nécessaire … Soudain des bruit de branches qui craque se firent entendre non loin de là où il se trouvait. Le leader recula de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter en entendant des pas non loin de lui.

Ji Yong : Qui … Qui est là ?

Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Il ne cachait pas sa peur et ne voulait qu'une chose sortir de ce cauchemar. C'est alors qu'il sentit qu'on le plaquait contre l'un des arbres alentours. Il se débâtit un moment avant qu'une lumière s'allume et qu'il ne découvre T.O.P devant lui avec une lampe de poche.

Ji Yong : Oh c'est toi ?! Tu m'as fait peur ! Aller on rentre.

SeungHyun : Non pas maintenant que j'ai réussi à t'avoir

Ji Yong : Quoi ?

T.O.P éteignit la lampe qu'il avait dans les mains avant de l'envoyer un peu plus loin il plaqua ses lèvres contre celle du plus jeune qui resta pétrifier face à ça. Il voulait le repousser ne pas se laisser faire mais au fond de lui il ne pouvait pas … Il avait perdue tout volonté de fuir et laissa le rappeur faire. Il profita de cet instant parfait puis ressentis un intense frisson lorsqu'il sentit la main du plus âgé glisser sur son ventre. T.O.P rompit le baiser pour pouvoir respirer et se concentrer sur ses gestes. Il avait remarqué que Ji Yong ne l'avait pas repoussé et continua donc sur sa lancé ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps. Il remonta sa main sous le haut du plus jeune afin d'aller effleurer ses côtes. Il le sentit frémir sous ses caresses et souris en entendant les soupirs de plaisir du chanteur. Le rappeur s'approcha alors de l'oreille de son vis à vis tout en continuant ses caresses.

SeungHyun : J'ai beau t'énerver d'après ce que j'entends je ne te laisse pas indifférent je me trompe ?

Ji Yong : La ferme !

G-Dragon attrapa la tête de SeungHyun entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser avec beaucoup de passion. Il avait refoulé pendant tant de temps ses sentiments pour son ami de toujours et c'était le moment de lui montrer qu'il l'avais toujours vu comme bien plus qu'un simple ami … T.O.P lui rendit son baiser plein de passion. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et éloigna son visage de celui du leader et regarda son téléphone. Il soupira en voyant que Seungri l'appelait et préféra ne pas répondre. Il reprit possession des lèvres du brun avec autant d'ardeur que précédemment. G-Dragon posa ses mains dans le dos de son presque-amant en se serrant bien plus contre lui. Le rappeur colla son front contre celui du chanteur caressant sa joue avec tendresse.

Ji Yong : Seung …

SeungHyun : Oui ?

Ji Yong : On devrait rentrer avant de se faire tuer …

T.O.P fit à ce moment-là une tête en décomposition totale mais grâce à la noirceur des lieux il était impossible de voir son expression. Il reprit sa lampe au sol avant de l'allumer pour voir un peu s'il n'y avait pas un panneau quelque part.

SeungHyun : Oui tu as raison.

Ji Yong : Euh … Je crois qu'on devrait faire vite …

Le plus âgé suivit le regard inquiet du chanteur et découvrit qu'en haut des arbres d'immenses chauves-souris déployaient leurs ailes. G-Dragon se mit alors à courir suivit de près par l'autre.

Ji Yong : Je te jure que si on s'en sort je t'épouse !

SeungHyun : Cool ! Prépare la bague alors !

Ji Yong : Tait toi et cours !

Taeyang tournais en rond depuis plus d'une heure se demandant qu'est-ce que pouvait bien foutre ses deux amis. Il en avait par-dessus la tête de tout ça et des gens irresponsables. Il se dit tout de même qu'il avait Seungri mais en se tournant il le vit jouer avec Dae-Sung aux cartes.

YoungBae : Vous ne vous inquiétez pas vous ?!

Dae-Sung : Ben non pourquoi ?

YoungBae : Putain ce n'est pas possible …

Alors qu'il allait totalement perdre espoir il vit les deux personnes qu'il attendait revenir en cavale. Il s'empêcha de toutes ses forces de les gifler et souffla.

YoungBae : Je peux savoir … Où est ce que VOUS ÉTIEZ PASSER ?!

SeungHyun : On s'est perdu désolé mec …

Ji Yong : Oui désolé …

YoungBae : Bon on va enfin pouvoir rentrer ! Tout le monde en voiture Dae-Sung c'est toi qui conduit.

Lee Seung : Euh je crois plutôt que c'est moi qui vais conduire.

Seungri pris les clés de la voiture et monta du côté du conducteur. Tout le groupe pris place dans la voiture et Dae-Sung mis la radio à fond durant le trajet.

Lee Seung : Alors je vous préviens le zoo plus jamais c'est compris ?!

Dae-Sung : Oh dommage …

Lee Seung : J'ai jamais autant courus de ma vie je suis crever à cause de toute ses conneries pas vrai YoungBae ? … Mec ?

Il regarda dans le rétroviseur sur la banquette arrière son ami dormais déjà très profondément sûrement exténuer par tout ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui.

Lee Seung : Ok …

Ji Yong : Moi aussi j'ai sommeil …

Dit-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de T.O.P avant de fermer les yeux. Le rappeur le regarda faire avant d'afficher un sourire et d'embrasser le haut de sa tête. Il posa une main sur son genou et le laissa s'assoupir. Il posa sa tête sur celle de son leader et ferma les yeux à son tour laissant la voiture les bercer doucement …

THE END

* * *

Fin de ce one-shot. En ce qui concerne le safari le titre ne pouvait pas me donner plus d'inspiration ! Comme je l'ais dis juste avant je possède un blog où j'y met tout mes OS et ce sont en faite des personnes qui me demande de leur écrire et lorsqu'on m'as donner ce titre l'idée est venus toute seule. Si vous voulez l'adresse de mon blog n'hésitez pas à me demander je vous la donnerai. J'espère que l'idée vous a plu et que vous vous êtes amuser à lire mais ne vous en faites surtout pas ce n'est pas tout à fait finis j'en ai encore plein à poster dont un One-shot inédit que je n'ai poster nul part ailleurs !

Review pour la fiction et pour pouvoir me donner plus de bonheur please ! *o*

Kiss !


End file.
